<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Kingdom as Witnessed by Siduri by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492145">Moon Kingdom as Witnessed by Siduri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you watch too much Sailor Moon and adore GilHaku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer &amp; Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Kingdom as Witnessed by Siduri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The creation turned victorious over her creator. One that would not allow her to live. For no matter the odds she surmounted, all that she learned, the experiences she had. Even the victory of the emerging Beast and Rogue aspects in a time that no one remembered. Because this was the end. A wish had been granted. The Moon Cell could never and would never return to hosting its own slaughter as it mercilessly tried to learn the concept of its most dangerous enemy: human life. And so all of its own making were to return to nothing as it devoured their very selves to learn what it still could before going back into a slumber. Something the winner could not fight alone. Resigned to the idea she won against an enemy to humanity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her body dissolving to was the only ending.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alas for the Moon Cell, it did not take account her partner. The one she summoned in a time that was not. To aid her when the main Rogue aspect threw her into a deep slumber to make her forget. Slaying her previous protector. Whose own curse from the Moon Cell inhibited them from acting to their best. Leaving them only in their most primordial form. Least til their one last fight to the end where they were whole for the precise moment to send his contracted newest friend to the only one they knew to be their equal and friend. The friend the Moon Cell feared so to lock away in the despair he would destroy it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her golden king declared she would stay by his side. No longer an entertainment from the beginning. But the only one he would acknowledge aside from his friend. Their time in the time that was not creating a bond unbreakable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And so her golden king once more defied the Moon Cell. His first was to reach her and escape his prison. The second was to steal away the prize the Moon Cell desired most by taking his partner far, far away from the death encroaching on her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pair traveled the stars across the universe. Meeting all life beyond that on earth. Slaying new monsters. Finding new treasures. All in a neverending adventure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At last many a centuries after their exploration of all beyond man, the pair decided to see once more how mankind fared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They used their Authority of the Moon to take control of the sleeping Moon Cell they conquered. A home base established. Humanity had returned once more to an age of the sword. Magic blooming more than it had been. With technology a mishmash of what they remembered it being.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Can we make a home here?” was the start of the Golden Millennium. The returned victor and her golden king awakening the Moon Cell under their own control. A tool for their use. Friends, Servant, and people that died returned once more to serve under the Rulers of the Moon. A kingdom was set. First in the inside with the spiritrons. Then the outer side of the Moon Terraformed into a place where life could bloom. Those with the knowledge able to slip into the home the golden king built with his partner and queen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The power of the Moon Cell connecting to the other planets and moons in the solar system. Making it the heart of the kingdom. Where were it to fall the rest would too enter their own doom. As those in the solar system too were terraformed and brought to life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kingdoms and colonies of their own. Under the Golden King and the Moon Queen. Who ruled over all. All except earth. Earth who had been allowed to flourish on its own as the King and Queen made life bloom in the many bodies of the heavens those living on it saw in their sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Earth was aware only when their mages once more tried to spirit journey to the Moon Cell. The heart of the empire. All bearing the story that they were to reach the stars on their own merit on their return. That the same could be said of all the rest celestial bodies around their planet. Ramses II, Ozymandias’s kingdom of the Sands of Mercury, of the first planet from the sun. Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus of the Arts of Venus….</em>
</p>
<p>Siduri set the screen that took the place of a tablet down. A beginners tale on how an empire spanning the stars across the sky came to be. Her king, who had taken a queen finally, ruling humanity across the stars. Yes something only her king would dream, let alone act to accomplish. It was no mean feat. But the fact that the window of her room – too much like her king designs at home with a new touch, perhaps his queen’s tastes – showed the earth hanging above her head. Proved to her this was no farce.</p>
<p>And a boy so much the image of her king was seen reading in the gardens close by. With him a woman eerily like Ishtar sans the eyes and a blue haired spearman ass the most obvious of guard. Clearly the woman’s husband. They introduced themselves as Ur Nungal – her prince and heir to both Uruk and this empire, Rin - a scholar mage that served his mother by overseeing her son when she was sending mana to those fighting, and Cu – who only spoke himself a guard even as he softened his eyes and spoke familiarly to Rin. The crown prince, an advisor, and the lead guard.</p>
<p>Her being here do to an accident from setting the room up for summoning when divine tools were clashing with Ishtar’s entrance. And as much as they wanted to send her home, right now it was impossible. The Moon Cell set to fight the demons of a Cult of Kiara. Made from dissatisfied mages that summoned a beast who beheld a grudge to her king and his queen for her defeat the first time and the thralls they created. She would be waiting no more than half a year. But a wait still.</p>
<p>“I will send you home.” The prince proclaimed to her plight. And she believed him as she had his father. He would. If her king did not do so first. As she looked more to the prince she saw him looking up. His smile easily seen from where she was as he ran to the figure approaching. Who caught him in her arms. Her breath caught at the sight of what could only be his mother. He had too much of her own smile.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps,’ Siduri mused, ‘this could be a time of great aid to my king when I return. A Queen and an heir. And so much information they think common in her hands. My king has been alone to long.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>